


Z is for Zen

by Fig Newton (sg_fignewton)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Harcesis, Kidfic, infant perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fignewton/pseuds/Fig%20Newton
Summary: Baby Shifu has a limited comprehension of what's happening to him.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fig's Alphabet Soup Fics, Stargate Alphabet Soup





	Z is for Zen

**Author's Note:**

> Written in December 2017 as a last, _last_ minute-contribution to Kidfic Alphabet Soup. Includes vague spoilers for _ Secrets, FIAD,_ and Maternal Instinct.

Like all infants, Shifu had no comprehension in the first months of his life beyond his contentment when he was _warm_ and _loved_ and _full_. He had no awareness that the strong, gentle hands that cradled him belonged to his grandfather, or that his mother was lost somewhere among the stars, trapped in her own body by another.

Then came the day of loud shouting and noises that frightened him, rough hands and strange voices and abrupt, bitter cold. He wailed his protest as an unfamiliar woman gripped him tightly against her, and screamed even more loudly when he felt himself abruptly dropped to the ground.

Then everything went silent, warm, and soothing.

Shifu drifted for some unknown time in the security of _full_ and _comfortable_ again. The voices he'd once recognized were gone and they easily slipped beyond memory. One voice came and went, quickly forgotten.

But as time passed, and his tiny body began to accelerate beyond the norm, Shifu was suddenly bombarded by waves of emotion and concepts that were beyond his ability to grasp. He cringed, mentally and physically, at the deeply disturbing memories that began to flood and overwhelm his innocent mind.

Then Oma came to him, and there was blessed, blissful silence.

Relief.

"The mind is always free," Oma said gently, "but some traps require release."

He sighed. "It is gone."

"I have helped you forget," she corrected, "but a sapling sheltered from the wind can become a mighty tree to resist the greatest storms."

"I shall do my best," Shifu said gravely, and followed her.


End file.
